


Arya Stark: The Archer

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Archery, Arya-centric, Assassins & Hitmen, Battle, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Video, F/M, Faceless Arya, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, House Stark, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Loss, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Arya Stark, Reunions, Romance, Sibling Love, Siblings, The Faceless Men, Video, Weapons, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: "I've been the archer. I've been the prey. Who could ever leave me, darling - but who could stay?"Arya Stark (and family & friends) from ASOIAF and Game of Thrones. The Archer by Taylor Swift. I own nothing.





	Arya Stark: The Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by firstly the song but also some lovely gifsets on Tumblr by @reinearya.
> 
> Please kudos, comment, or even go to YouTube to like and/or subscribe if you like the video! Feel free to prompt other videos or fics as well if you enjoy mine. Thank you for watching!


End file.
